


We Always Keep Going Back To Each Other (A UKFR aka England x France Fanfic)

by acejackson2718



Series: We Always Keep Going Back To Each Other And Keep On Loving Each Other [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angry Mama France, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awesome Trio (Hetalia), Bottom France (Hetalia), Bottom Prussia (Hetalia), Bottom Spain (Hetalia), Denmark Being a Bro(Hetalia), England Being a Jerk (Hetalia), England Getting Ass Beat By France(Hetalia), England's Bad Parenting(Hetalia), F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, Mama France(Hetalia), Minor Bad Touch Trio (Hetalia), Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prussia Being A Bro(Hetalia), RomaSpa, Romantic England(Hetalia), Sad America (Hetalia), Sad Children, Smut, Spain Being a Bro(Hetalia), Top England (Hetalia), Top South Italy (Hetalia), ukfr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acejackson2718/pseuds/acejackson2718
Summary: Warning this fic is very gay and has Top! England/Bottom!France and Smut and mpreg. Don't like it don't read.France and England have been together for years and as many couples, they had their share fair of breakups.The first one was during the revolution and French/Indian War, England/France pinning Canada against America. They both didn't like how the other pinned their babies against each other.The second one was cheating on him with China but doesn't blame Hong Kong for anything. He treats him like as he is one of his own children, he had most of England's kids, including Sealand(headcanon of mine). Most countries(with the exception of Prussia, Spain, the Italian Bros, Austria, and Greece) always assumed that France would cheat but he's the country of love and he wouldn't dream of cheating Arthur.After those breakups, Arthur wants to get back together with Francis but he has to prove to him that he truly loves him and heal the damage he caused with the help of their children, his brothers, and friends. Will, they finally get that happy ending or will it all downfall?
Relationships: America/Germany (Hetalia), Canada/Ukraine (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Japan/North Italy (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: We Always Keep Going Back To Each Other And Keep On Loving Each Other [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647697
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfic is also on my Wattpad account. Implied smut in the first chapter

Things to know about my France:

He's Jewish

He used to be a brunette but changed overtime during her/his time with Grandpa Rome.

He has a curl like her Italian brothers but not noticeable.

He has magic but doesn't use it often.

He's Pansexual but hasn't dated women since Jean of Arc and swore never to love another woman because of Jeanne. 

When he was a child, he and Austria were married in the past for an alliance but didn't have sex due to being children and that's why Austria knows that France would never ever cheat. They divorce a few years later after that but still are good friends. 

Greece is the Italian brothers(Including Seborga) and France's eldest brother.

Prussia, Spain, and France consider themselves siblings. 

He was still a virgin at the time when Arthur and he started dating. 

Arthur was his first and that is how N.A Twins came to be.

England was not a virgin when they did it.


	2. I Always Knew That I Loved You: Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has implied smut   
> England reminiscing and England realizing what got to do win back France.

England's POV:

I met France when I was a child, my eldest brother Alistar was beating me up and bullying me and then, what I assumed was a girl at the time showed up and stopped him. She had sapphire blue eyes and long blond wavy hair. She was two or three inches taller than me and was wearing a pretty blue dress. The girl was pissed at Alistar for what beating me up and you decided to kick his ass. I watched her beat his ass with awe and admiration because I never saw anyone beat up Scotland. I thought she was beautiful when she kicked his ass. No one ever stood up to him for me before you did. Once the girl was done, she made sure that I was okay and patched up my cuts and bruises with her gentle hands. She helped me get home safe before she left to go back home herself, I never had the chance to find out her name because I didn't know how to speak to her without stuttering. I had a weird feeling in my chest and didn't know what it was until I was older to realized it was love. I also didn't know that the meeting would change me for the better.

The next day I see the girl again was the day I found out that the girl and her name that saved me was a boy, I was shocked because I never have seen a boy so beautiful like him before. His name was Francis, the country of France. We became best friends and played every day until we had to fight our first war together with each other back when Rome was still alive. Everything change from that and we began to fall apart in 1066, during the Norman Conquest. Then we had seven more wars before I was officially declared a country. We had more wars whether it be together or with each other.

We have gotten together in secret, due to our countries to be enemies with each other, a few years before 1524 when France first started exploring the New World. France took me with him to the New World to explore. He claimed to his king that I was a much better sea captain then he was, which was true by the way, somehow he let me go with France with that statement. We were happy, despite the constant wars with each other. We had the time our lives there, we felt free to love each other without having to hide and sneak out at night, it felt free to be us. When we were 

It was November of 1607 when we had our first time. It was in Jamestown, Virginia when it happened. Even though we weren't married as much we wished we could, he wanted to go into the next stage of our relationship, sex. I didn't have a problem with it, I just didn't feel worthy of being the one to experience something as precious as that, I already had mine with someone else for an alliance. France encouraged me that I was. Our first time making love felt magical, to hear my name being moan out from those sinful lips was the best sound that I heard, it felt right. Little did we know was that night we created the two amazing children and one being the first naturally born superpower, which I am proud of both them, even if I don't show it to any of them.

It was a few weeks later after that night when you found out the pregnancy, we were overjoyed and always wanted to have kids with each other but due to our countries' bad blood with one another. It was uncommon that some male countries can get pregnant but wasn't look upon on due to being only a handful of female countries. There would be a couple of protection law for all-male countries that could get pregnant before WW2 happen

A few months after, we found out we were having one baby at the time from Native America, the first personification of North America. She was a friend and we are always apologizing to her about what our people would do to her people. She would always forgive us, knowing we don't want to destroy her and her people. She used her magic to find out the gender but for some reason, she didn't detect the other one, so we didn't know we were having twins. We were having a boy, Francis wanted to name him Matthew James.

On July 1st, 1608 in Canada, Matthew James Bonnefoy-Kirkland, who later would change it to William, was born. He had France's hair color and had the curl that some children/grandchildren gain, Francis has them but they are well hidden from everyone. Matthew had blue-violet eyes and was a very loud crier when he came into the world.

On July 4th, two days after the birth of Matthew we were heading down to Virginia when Francis went into labor again, we still don't understand that one and we don't question it, the world's first naturally born superpower was born. The baby had to be born just outside of Canada, near a very large waterfall, which would later be Niagara Falls and state of New York, since we were on the road. Francis swore at me and was more in pain with the youngest twin than with Matthew. The youngest twin was a boy and was named Alfred Freedom Bonnefoy-Kirkland, Francis thought it would be funny to put Freedom in his name and said it felt right to have it as his middle name. Alfred would later change his last name to Jones. Alfred had my hair color and a cowlick. He also had blue eyes almost like Matthew. The two twins were almost identical. He didn't cry as loud as Matthew did.

Parenting is probably the most amazing, stressful, tiring experience we could ever in counter. The most tiring baby, which would be the most surprising, was Matthew. Matthew constantly wanted to be held or want attention from someone while Alfred only cried for food or a change, now and then he would cry from a nightmare and would only calm down when I sing to him.

When the twins were around five in human age, we found out about Alfred being a superpower. We were having a family picnic and then, there was a bison and Alfred went to play with it. Francis and I were ready to get Alfred but Alfred lifts the bison with his tiny hands and swings it around and laughs like it's nothing. Francis, Matthew and I were stunned by witnessing this. Countries were never born as a superpower, they had to work to become one, including Rome. This action alone told us that Alfred would have to fight off other countries that would try to woo him to gain the power of their own. On that day on, we swore to protect him and Matthew from those who seek power for their greed even more. 1642 came and we had New Zealand, born as Liam Bonnefoy-Kirkland

Everything seemed to go so fast during the 1700s with wars against each other, we didn't want to but our countries did. The first war our children had to was the French and Indian War. We had to fight each other and they were only seven, it was unbearable. Then, the American Revolution came and so did Prussia. Prussia had taken a liking to Alfred and trained him, personally, according to Francis when he told me about it. Prussia and Alfred had a thing during it, resulting in creating a child. This child was D.C also known as GilMaria was born on the final day of the American Revolution, making Alfred officially into the country known today as America. Then we had Australia in 1788, born as Jett Bonnefoy-Kirkland.

Then the 1800s came, the worst century of my life. The War of 1812 came and I was forced to burn down D.C. GilMaria was around the age of a six-year-old at the time. Alfred never forgave me for that and I don't blame him for it. Then, I did the thing I thought I would never do, I cheated on France with China. He caught me in the act in his bed in his own country and just walked out of the room. I remember the last words he said to me before he broke up with me. "Finish up, zhen get the hell out of mon house." Were the words that echoed in my head. I don't know why I was even cheating on him with China in the first place and I know I can't make up excuses to prove what I did was right. After cheating with China, Hong Kong was born in 1841. That was my biggest regret besides burning down a six-year-old. After that, we haven't really seen eye to eye unless we got drunk somewhere, resulting in more children like Seychelles and Monaco.

The 1900s came around and Francis and I were finally talking like civil beings before the Great War began. During the Great War, we grew closer and had better relations with each other, despite the shitty situation we were in. After the Great War, WW2 came knocking down Francis's door and shoving him into a concentration camp. At the moment, Francis was pregnant again at the worse time. But thanks to the protection laws I mentioned earlier and Prussia, it had forced Germany not to be much of a dick to the country of Love. Though Francis had to give birth in the camp and that baby was Sealand aka Peter Kirkland. 

Time past and we are now in a world meeting and I am still in love with France. I know I caused him pain and I have to prove to him that I am different and that I won't do the same mistakes as I did back. I will prove to him that I am a better lover and father now, but first I need to get some help.


	3. Eating Lunch with The Former Colonies/Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets scared by getting dragged to lunch by the N.A Twins. What did they catch him doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long-ass wait for another chapter. Writer's block can be like that sometimes!

Last time:

Time past and we are now in a world meeting and I am still in love with France. I know I caused him pain and I have to prove to him that I am different and that I won't do the same mistakes as I did back. I will prove to him that I am a better lover and father now, but first I need to get some help.

England's Pov:

The world meeting is always how it usually is, people bickering and trying to make side deals with other countries instead of paying attention to the current speaker, which was Lithuania. Ludwig looked like he was going to start yelling again. Then there was the man I am chasing after, France. He looked as stunning as always, he was laughing at what Prussia had told him. I wished it was me who was making him laugh, what I wouldn't give to be in Prussia's place right now. They weren't dating, they would never do that because they see each other as brothers along with Spain, nothing more and nothing less. The BTT grew up together and they had nothing but each other to lean on. I wish I had a bond like that, instead, I have siblings that would rather eat dog shit then spend time with me. 

I looked at Toris to look like I was paying attention to the meeting instead of looking at my ex-lover/crush. I didn't want him to think I am more of a creep than I am already. Alfred caught me staring at his mother and just smirks before whispering into Matthew's ear about something, probably me staring at Francis. That made me nervous, then Germany's alarm goes off, signaling it was time for lunch. Francis went to go eat with Gilbert and Antonio. 

I get up and the N.A Twins grab me by the arms. "Why don't you have lunch with your children for once, dad~," Matthew said with a shit-eating grin on his face. Then, Jett and Liam come over with Rosa the black sheep with a froggy bow on her left ear, following them. Rosa used to be my older brother Dylan's sheep, who is Wales. He gave her to him as a gift, that bloody sheep hates me for stepping on her tail when I was just a child! I apologized to the damn animal but she keeps holding that as a grudge. "Yeah dad, it would be rather nice of you to spend time with the rest of us," Alfred said with a dangerous-looking smirk on his face. "Alright..." I said to them, not having any choice in it anyways. The other former colonies smirked as they dragged me off to hell...


	4. Not A Chapter: A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to the Black Lives Matter Movement!

This is dedicated to the BLM Protesters since I can't really do anything due to being a teenager with no car to go to a protest, which I wish I can and I don't think my parents will let me since they don't want me to get hurt, or money to donate to them. So I decided to write about it here and put awareness on my stories here and Ao3! It might not seem much but at least I'm trying! As someone who is half-white/Puerto Rican and someone who wants to help their fellow Americans and their rights and help them fight for justice. My heart goes out to the victim's families and loved ones. Stay safe and stay strong guys!


	5. How The Fuck Does Arthur Ruin A Perfectly Good Lunch: Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England has lunch with his children/former colonies and they want to help him win back their mom but he fucks it up, big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning this chapter contains offensive slurs and hurtful comments towards everyone's favorite loud American country)
> 
> Last Time:
> 
> I get up and the N.A Twins grab me by the arms. "Why don't you have lunch with your children for once, dad~," Matthew said with a shit-eating grin on his face. Then, Jett and Liam come over with Rosa the black sheep with a froggy bow on her left ear, following them. Rosa used to be my older brother Dylan's sheep, who is Wales. He gave her to him as a gift, that bloody sheep hates me for stepping on her tail when I was just a child! I apologized to the damn animal but she keeps holding that as a grudge. "Yeah dad, it would be rather nice of you to spend time with the rest of us," Alfred said with a dangerous-looking smirk on his face. "Alright..." I said to them, not having any choice in it anyways. The other former colonies smirked as they dragged me off to hell...

_Last time:_

_I get up and the N.A Twins grab me by the arms. "Why don't you have lunch with your children for once, dad~," Matthew said with a shit-eating grin on his face. Then, Jett and Liam come over with Rosa the black sheep with a froggy bow on her left ear, following them. Rosa used to be my older brother Dylan's sheep, who is Wales. He gave her to him as a gift, that bloody sheep hates me for stepping on her tail when I was just a child! I apologized to the damn animal but she keeps holding that as a grudge. "Yeah dad, it would be rather nice of you to spend time with the rest of us," Alfred said with a dangerous-looking smirk on his face. "Alright..." I said to them, not having any choice in it anyways. The other former colonies smirked as they dragged me off to hell..._

**England's POV:**

As I was dragged by my two boys into a secluded room that was far from the lunchroom but was close to the meeting room. The room was 18' x 12' and had a large, circular white table that could fit eight to ten people. The walls were a light creme color and the floors were a light grey carpet. There were ten chairs that were the same as the ones in the conference room, they were black, comfy spinning chairs. There were also seven different people that were sitting in the chairs and those people happen to be my seven out of eight children, Peter wasn't with them since Francis decided to give the micronations their own meeting room about two years ago to discuss their micronation problems and how to become a country, in other words, to hang out and be kids. It was the best thing to happen because ever since then, Peter and his friends haven't tried to sneak into the country meetings.

**Third Person POV:(Cue the narrator's voice from the anime)**

The children that are here other than Matthew and Alfred, there was Liam(New Zealand), Jett(Australia), Leon(Hong Kong), Michelle(Seychelles), and Lucille(Monaco). They were talking to each other quietly, catching up with each other a little bit, and was waiting for their oldest brothers to bring their father into the room. On the table, there were all sorts of food on the table, that looked like they been recently have been made since some of the food still had steam coming off of it. 

There was chicken tikka masala, one of a few national and popular dishes of England. The dish comprises of chunks of roasted marinated chicken known as chicken tikka. The chicken is marinated in yogurt then baked in a tandoor oven and served in a masala sauce. Chicken tikka is originally an Indian dish and sauce is only added to it to satisfy the desires of the British. There isn't a standard recipe for this dish since there are about forty-eight known recipes. Next to the dish, there was poutine. If you haven't guessed who decided to bring it, it was Leon, just kidding it was Matthew. The dish is mainly fries, cheese curds, and gravy, who knew Canadians had a gross taste, they make America seem like a much healthier country **(This is a joke, not an insult. It does look gross though since admin doesn't like gravy lol )**. The dish after it was Apple pie, shocking I know, not a burger. A pavlova was next to the apple pie, it's a dessert associated with New Zealand and Australia. The dish is a meringue dessert with a crisp crust and soft, light inside, usually topped with fruit and whipped cream. Not going to lie, that sounds pretty good to try out. There was also sweet and sour pork, which Leon made sure to wake up early so he didn't have to deal with Yao, this issue will come back at some point later. Fresh-grilled fish was also in the of the table with the other food. The last dish was galapian, a cantaloupe-cherry-almond tart from Monaco. 

The former empire was shook from all of this food here but then again, his two sons, Jett and Alfred, and surprisingly Michelle, have very big appetites. He was pretty sure that the three gotten that trait from Francis, don't let that skinny figure fool you, he eats almost as much food as Alfred does. The man was placed in a seat in between Alfred and Matthew. "What is all of this for?" He asked before taking a sip from a glass of water that was put in front of him, as his other children take some of the foods onto their plates. "We wanted to have lunch with you since it's been a while since we did, also to help you win back Mama!" Alfred exclaimed truthfully and excitedly, making the British man almost did a spit take. "Yeah, we all noticed that you keep making goo-goo eyes at Mama at every meeting for the past decade or so. We all decided to we are all tired of you pinning and wanting to take." The Australian claimed and teased at the same time before taking a bite of the grilled fish. 

Arthur blushed lightly from hearing that as he pilled some of the food onto the plate, they smelled really good and was kinda impressed of how the pie looked and how pleasant it smelled since he thought Alfred only knew how to make burgers. "Is that so?" Arthur said, trying to play dumb. The former colonies all rolled their eyes. "Yes, Alfred was the first one to noticed before telling Matthew and me," Michelle told their father honestly. Arthur was actually shocked that out of all people, Alfred, the world's superpower and the world's greatest idiot, someone he thought couldn't read the atmosphere, was the first to notice his pinning. The colonies raised an eye at the shocked face. "What's with the face?" Matthew asked, dangerously low, almost like a growl. He slowly getting into protective big brother mode in case that Arthur makes a bullshit comment. The siblings all know how sensitive and insecure Alfred was when it comes to insensitive, unnecessary, bullshit comments that aren't true. There was more to Alfred then the mask that Alfred put on each meeting. Alfred pulls the idiot act so other countries like the third world countries and the much smaller countries could get noticed and get the help they really need since the USA is doing fine like it always has. The former colonies, Francis, Gilbert, and surprisingly Ivan, which they didn't know about yet. They thought that Arthur also knew about that but from what they are witnessing right now, Arthur was like everyone else, he thought that Alfred was just a fat, lazy, and stupid country that doesn't know when to but out.

"I'm just surprised that Alfred was the first one to take notice," Arthur said to his older children, being clueless of Matthew's change of tone in his voice. "And why is that?" The American asked, confused. Alfred, like Feliciano and Antonio, is too much of a sweetheart and wears his heart on his sleeve to take notice that someone is going to hurt him badly, whether it's intentionally or unintentionally. Whether the person was going to harm him emotionally or verbally, he can tell when they are going to hurt him physically but the other two are different for him. "Because I'm surprised that someone like you, who is as fat and a lazy person like you could comprehend anything like that since your last relationship was a total fucking disaster," Arthur told Alfred in a harsh manner. This comment hurt Alfred a lot but he doesn't show the hurt just yet, even though tears were starting to form in his eyes, thinking his father didn't mean that. Alfred just gave him a small, sad smile. "You don't really mean that..." Alfred tried to say before Arthur interrupted him, "Of course I do and why should I take advice from someone as retarded as you?" Arthur snarled before looking straight into the American's eyes and saw the tears pouring down his sweet son's face. Alfred was crying and stands up from his chair before running out of the room. 

Someone then struck Arthur in the face with their face hard, knocking him out of the chair and onto the floor. It was Matthew who hit him, the guy who looks like who wouldn't hurt or harm anyone for whatever reason. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU SAY THAT TO HIM! ESPECIALLY SINCE HE IS YOUR SON! HE WAS TRYING TO HELP YOUR PATHETIC ASS SINCE HE WANTS YOU TO BE HAPPY AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM?! BY CALLING HIM BULLSHIT NAMES THAT AREN'T TRUE? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! AND WHO ARE YOU TO TELL HIM HOW BAD HIS RELATIONSHIP WAS! AT LEAST HE DIDN'T CHEAT ON GILBERT LIKE YOU DID WITH MAMA!" Matthew screams at him, making Leon winced from the last part, shocking I knew that the Canadian could do that. After screaming at his father for a few more minutes of how much of a bad person and father he was towards his American baby brother, the maple-loving country got up. "Now, I'm going to go comfort him from the shitty comments and insults you said. Before you try to woo our mother, try healing the damage and fixing your relationships with your children first because if anything Mama loves his children more than anything else. Fix Peter's first and have Alfred last since his damage is the worst out of all of us. Sorry, Leon, I didn't mean to hurt you with that last one." Matthew said to his father as he apologized to his younger brother. Matthew then leaves the room, going to find Alfred and calm down at the same time to regain his shy, sweet Canadian self...


	6. Never Anger Mama France: Chapter 4, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry guys for the long wait. I like to space out my updates so I don't get burnt from writing you know. Also never anger Mama France. This chapter may contain England being a dick, Angry France, frighten Axis Powers, Pre-Revolutionary/Seven Year(French & Indian, I hate calling it that since the Native Americans aren't Indian) War Mentions/Flashbacks, WW2 Flashbacks, Past PruAme, Prussia, Spain and Denmark being a bro, AmeriPan, Angst themes, Sad past and current children of UkFr/FrUk and Arthur getting his ass beat by Angry France.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the long wait. I like to space out my updates so I don't get burnt from writing you know. Also never anger Mama France.

_Last time on We Always Keep Going Back To Each Other:_

_Someone then struck Arthur in the face with their face hard, knocking him out of the chair and onto the floor. It was Matthew who hit him, the guy who looks like who wouldn't hurt or harm anyone for whatever reason. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU SAY THAT TO HIM! ESPECIALLY SINCE HE IS YOUR SON! HE WAS TRYING TO HELP YOUR PATHETIC ASS SINCE HE WANTS YOU TO BE HAPPY AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM?! BY CALLING HIM BULLSHIT NAMES THAT AREN'T TRUE? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! AND WHO ARE YOU TO TELL HIM HOW BAD HIS RELATIONSHIP WAS! AT LEAST HE DIDN'T CHEAT ON GILBERT LIKE YOU DID WITH MAMA!" Matthew screams at him, making Leon winced from the last part, shocking I knew that the Canadian could do that. After screaming at his father for a few more minutes of how much of a bad person and father he was towards his American baby brother, the maple-loving country got up. "Now, I'm going to go comfort him from the shitty comments and insults you said. Before you try to woo our mother, try healing the damage and fixing your relationships with your children first because if anything Mama loves his children more than anything else. Fix Peter's first and have Alfred last since his damage is the worst out of all of us. Sorry, Leon, I didn't mean to hurt you with that last one." Matthew said to his father as he apologized to his younger brother. Matthew then leaves the room, going to find Alfred and calm down at the same time to regain his shy, sweet Canadian self..._

Present Time, Third Person Pov:

Alfred was a gross and crying mess as he ran out of the room, where he and his siblings were eating lunch with their father before everything went to shit. Since he was a crying mess, he bumped into someone since he couldn't see where he was going or anyone in front of him. Alfred opens his eyes to see who he accidentally bumped into apologies and he coincidentally bumped into Francis aka France, the boy's concerned mother. "Sorry, Mama I didn't see where I was going and accidentally collided into you. I didn't mean to, I swear..." The American boy sobs out to his mother as Francis immediately wrapped his arms around his *miracle child and pulled him into a hug.

The first maternal instinct that Francis had was to comfort his child when he saw him crying his strong, kind heart out. It breaks the Frenchman every time he sees his children, including Leon, cry, it also makes him mad and makes him want to hunt down who hurt them. Francis didn't care that Alfred's sobbing was staining his expensive dress shirt, all that mattered what or who made Alfred cry. "Oh, mon enfant Miracle! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" (Translation: Oh, my Miracle child! What's wrong?) Francis asked his baby, keeping his anger down, so he doesn't scare or make Alfred worried about who he might hurt if it's someone who made him weep. "We invited Papa for lunch because we missed him and wanted to catch up and stuff. Then Michelle told him I noticed something about him before telling Mattie about it or any of our other siblings noticed anything. Next, Papa got angry and insulted me. Then, Papa told me that my relationship with Gilbert, back when we were dating, was a total disaster!" Alfred sobs out, being able to keep his father secret of still having feelings for Francis, totally obvious to the atmosphere and the moods shifting due to crying and being upset.

Francis was beyond pissed, how dare Arthur say this to their miracle child. Arthur adored Alfred, their surprised baby, the child that Arthur wrote so many bedtime stories about heroes saving the day when he had to go back to his own country, the child that he fought to have custody and won during the Seven Year War, the same child that he started the Revolutionary War with. Who was Arthur to tell Alfred's past relationship with Prussia was a disaster when Arthur was the one to help destroy their own relationship. When he's done with comforting Alfred, he was going to beat his ass and he wasn't going to show mercy to those that hurt his babies, the Axis sometimes still has nightmares of Angry Mama France.

Right on time, Matthew ran up to them and saw his mother comforting his baby brother. The second biggest country knew from the moment that he saw their mother, he knew their father was screwed. There was no point in saving their father from their mother's wrath. "Mon *Aurora, fais-moi une faveur. Vatch jour brother for Oui, I need to go have a talk vith jour father."(Translation: My Aurora, do me a favor. ) Francis told his son as Matthew takes his brother from their mother's arms. Matthew nodded, not wanting to anger his mother more. Alfred was now crying in his oldest brother's arms, bridal style. Matthew was a lot stronger than people think and wasn't a twig as most people think either, he has the body of a hockey player, and his hoodie just hides his muscles since he likes wearing oversized hoodies. "Merci now may excuse moi. I need to go talk someone zhat needs to get zheir ass kicked." Francis told his boys before hunting down Arthur...

**(Meaning behind Francis's Nicknames:**

**Alfred's nickname, Miracle:**

**Reason 1. Referring to chapter 1, France, and England didn't know that he was pregnant with twins.**

**Reason 2. Due to Alfred to having superhuman strength that may rival Russia and Rome's combined.**

**Reason 3. Him being a superpower.**

**Reason 4. Francis thinks it's cute to call Alfie, Little Miracle, or Miracle in general.**

**Matthew's Nickname, Aurora :**

**Reason 1. Refers to the aurora borealis, or the ‘northern lights,’ since the Northern Lights can be seen more in Canada**

**Reason 2. So Matthew knows that he can see him since many countries forget or can't see him as if he's invisible. The Northern Lights are very bright after all.**

**Reason 3. Telling Matthew he's a beautiful and bright child.**

**Reason 4. Francis thinks it's cute to call the Canadian, Aurora.)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about making a Hetalia discord Server, thoughts?


End file.
